Titan's Blood Running in My Veins
by YoshikaDream
Summary: Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Fubar are up to something again. Something that they're sure that could change the path of Humanity winning against the titans. But how are they doing it? And what are they planning to do with Armin? Jean X Armin; Reiner X Bertholdt; Onesided! Reiner X Armin
1. Chapter 1

**Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Fubar are up to something again. Something that they're sure that could change the path of Humanity winning against the titans. But how are they doing it? And what are they planning to do with Armin?**

* * *

Reiner and Bertholdt, together with Sasha, Connie, Annie, Christa and Ymir were standing outside Armin's room, worried about their comrade.

Armin had an unexplainable collapse during lunch.

The blonde was doing very well before lunch and it scared Jean, Eren and Mikasa when Armin suddenly stood up, gripping his head as he swayed dangerously and then collapsed. Connie, who was walking back to his place after returning his empty tray, managed to catch Armin before the blonde hit the ground. According to Connie, the blonde was burning up, badly.

Hanji, Erwin and Levi exited the room. A small frown on Hanji's face, Erwin's poker face was also in a frown. Levi's was straight as ever. Everyone was waiting for the news, though they got nothing.

Mikasa soon went outside, eyes blood shot from too much crying. Eren and Jean won't leave the blonde's side.

Armin's features weren't too good either.

Blonde locks were sticking on Armin's skin, which was drenched because of sweat. His breathing was ragged, like he ran too much for the day. He mumbles things incoherently, loud enough for them to hear, but they still couldn't understand what Armin was saying. A damp cloth was on Armin's burning forehead. And the way how red Armin's face was flushed, they knew it was that bad.

* * *

**So yeah. This is the start. Please review! Suggestions are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Before Lunch~_

"JEAN!" Armin's scream of mixed irritation and annoyance was heard inside the boys' cabin. Everyone, except Jean, cringed at the voice. Armin RARELY gets angry. Especially at Jean.

It turns out that Jean took the straps of Armin's uniform and held it out of the small blonde's reach. Armin was grunting irritably, trying to reach it but like Jean, everyone in the cabin was amused to see how Armin struggled to get the straps of his uniform. Even Eren was watching the scene with pure amusement.

"C'mon Jean! Give them back!" Armin said as he tried jumping just to get them, to no avail.

"Nope, little bunny of mine. You have to get them yourself." Jean said with a very irritable, in Armin's opinion, smirk on his face.

"Jean! Please!" Armin pleaded as he still tried to reach for it.

"Make me." Jean challenged him. Kissing Armin on the lips as Armin tried to jump again. Jean saw Armin's eyebrows furrowed before taking a few steps back.

"Fine!" Armin growled irritably, putting his hands on his hips. Then, a very sly smirk appeared on his face. "Maybe everyone would be interested to know how you got laid last nig-" Armin's sentence was cut off by a very flustered Jean by covering his mouth with his palms.

Armin grinned. He finally got his straps back. He flashed a grin to Jean. The brunette knew the meaning behind that smile. _I won_. It was clearly etched on Armin's smile. Ohh... Armin can really be a pain in the ass when he wants to. But everyone thought that it was purely a joke. Though little they did know that Jean did get laid behind some things at the storage room last night.

Eren just smirked at him and said tauntingly:

"Never mess with Armin... You'll make things hard for you, you know." He said and walked away to eat.

During lunch

As Armin (now fully dressed) ate with Mikasa at the hall, Jean and Eren were already sitting next to them.

Jean and Eren weren't still on terms. They were TRYING to get along. Though it failed at times.

Eren was looking at his soup with hatred. "Tomato?"

Armin just looked at him with a small smile before saying:

"Just deal with it." Armin then resumed eating his meal.

Jean had given him his bread, despite the blonde's protests. Jean smiled at him while Armin pouted and glared at Armin half-heartedly.

"You should also look after yourself too, you know." Armin said as he divided the bread into two. He gave the other half to Jean, smiling at the brunette. Jean took it with a warm smile directed only for Armin.

"Tomato soup, huh?" Reiner's voice suddenly shook them out from their little moment. He ruffled Armin's hair while Jean frowned inwardly at the gesture. Though his anger was replaced with amusement as he saw Armin's adorable pouting face after Reiner's "assault to his hair" gesture.

"Yeah." Eren said with a frown. He was really never a type to like vegetables.

"Eren. Stop playing with your food." Mikasa reprimanded.

"Yes, mom!" Eren said with an annoyed look.

"Talk to you later after lunch," Reiner said as he and a very reluctant looking Bertholdt, went to their usual place. Everyone dismissed Bertholdt's expression, for it was always like that.

Everyone's attention was taken by Connie, who was muttering madly about Sasha taking half of his meal. Everyone chuckled at that. Sasha always steals her boyfriend's food every lunch.

After many happy moments at the lunch hall, they went back to their food.

Armin was enjoying listening to Jean's story on how he had beaten Eren at the practice with the titan dummies when they were still back at the Recon Corps when he felt something different.

Everything what Jean was saying was turning muffled. Every noise in the hall was turning as a mess in Armin's head. He couldn't understand anything. His vision was blurring and all he could do was to stand up, trying to fight it.

"Armin, is there something wrong?" Jean asked worriedly and it got Eren and Mikasa's attention and looked at Armin with a somehow alarmed expression.

"J-jean..." Armin tried to force some words out as he clutched his forehead, a massive headache was starting to form. He was starting to sway dangerously.

Connie, still unaware of what's happening, passed by the Shiganshina trio and Jean's table only to feel an unexpected weight on his right part of his body. He saw a mop of blonde in front of his face as he looked at the place where the weight was coming from. He felt an unusual heat from the body, just like what he felt when he got near the fire when they were cremating the bodies of those who died during Trost. He didn't know who this person was but he instinctly used his body to cushion the other's fall. He only knew who it was when he heard Mikasa, Eren and Jean's voice calling "ARMIN!" in unison.

"HE'S BURNING UP!" Connie said frantically as soon as he got his senses back.

Jean rushed to Connie's side and took Armin. His eyes went wide as he felt his lover's temperature rose drastically. "Armin! ARMIN!" Jean called out as Eren, who just helped Connie sit up from the floor, and Mikasa ran beside him.

"This isn't good. Let's bring him to the infirmary." Mikasa said with a cool demeanor. But only Eren noticed that Mikasa was starting panic.

-.-.-

Jean, who was running his fingers on Armin's slightly damp blonde locks continuously, watched as Armin breathed raggedly as the blonde slept.

"He was just fine this morning," Eren stated as he frowned, the fear of what they experienced this lunch was still there, though not as strong as it was a while ago.

"We know, Eren." Mikasa said as she placed the damp cloth on Armin's forehead for the umpteenth time. "It was just all of a sudden." Mikasa said as Jean adjusted the cloth slightly.

"I just don't know what literally happened. He was just exchanging jokes with us before it happened. And he was warm this morning when I... I... kissed him." Jean went red with his words.

"Eren. Jean. Armin's strong. He's going to be okay soon." Mikasa said as she tried to comfort them, though she can't bring herself to believe in her words just looking at Armin.

* * *

**So that's chapter 2! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Blood.

Blood was everywhere. Every place I look at. The walls of the abandoned houses. The floor. Everything.

Screams.

Distant screams could be heard. They were either full of pain, agony or perhaps... fear. Maybe all of them. I don't know.

I ran. I was scared. I didn't know what I was doing here. I was trying to escape. But how? I'm surrounded by walls. Then i remembered something. probably someone.

"EREN! MIKASA! JEAN!" I screamed as i looked for them. I need to see them! I need to look for them!

Then... right in front of me... Jean was being devoured... His insides were sticking out on the titans lips before it munched it and swallowed it.

Jean... No... NO!

-.-.

"JEAN!" Armin screamed as he opened his eyes, tears running down as he panted heavily. Then, he realized that Jean, Eren and Mikasa were pinning him down. But he didn't pay attention to it. He looked at the person who was devoured in his dreams. "Jean..." Armin tried to lift his arm towards Jean's face.

Jean, who was still in a shock after Armin's trashing a while ago, took his hand and gently squeezed it. "I'm here, Armin. I'm here."

"Jean..." Armin said once again as he sat up with determination to hug Jean, even though his body was against it. It was heavy and he felt very tired. "You're alive... but how... y-you-"

"It was a nightmare Armin." Jean said as he hugged Armin tightly. "It was just a nightmare. Eren and Mikasa are alive as well."

Armin buried his face on Jean's neck as he cried. The terror of his dreams was still there. It scared him pretty badly.

"Shh." Jean comforted the blonde as he gently stroked the blonde locks while the other arm was tightly wrapped on the blonde's body. It was secured. Protecting. And most of all, loving.

After a while, Jean had placed Armin back on the bed. Armin was looking around the room.

"Where are we?" He asked as he looked at Mikasa, Eren and Jean's worried expressions.

"Infirmary. You were unconscious for 3 days with a raging fever Armin. It was a good sign when your fever dropped a little last night. You were having a hell of a nightmare though. It scared us when you started screaming our names. You were fighting too much it took the three of us to prevent you from thrashing too much." Eren said as he placed the damp cloth back on Armin's forehead.

"Armin." Mikasa said with a small frown. "What happened back then? Why did you suddenly collapsed at the lunch room?"

Armin had tried to recall the events before he lost consciousness. Though there was a problem. "L-lunch room? Mikasa... I don't remember being in the lunch room."

Everyone in the room tensed.

"W-what?" Jean asked, his eyes wide.

"The last thing I remember was quarrelling with Jean because of my uniform straps!" Armin said.

"You collapsed at the lunch room, Armin!" Eren pressed. "You had everyone worried! You were burning up like you were on fire! Heck! It was like you came out of a titan!"

"I-I don't remember anything!" Armin said as he looked at them desperately. His head was starting to throb with the non-existant memory that they were trying to press.

"Eren! Jean!" Mikasa warned. "Don't push him too much."

-.-.-

"Are you sure it's negative?" A blonde male asked.

"Pretty sure. There was no other results than normal." A female brunette said as she held up a vial.

"But it seems like his body was trying to get rid of a foreign substance. That's how a body reacts when it doesn't like the substance that enters. If it was just a normal sickness, it wouldn't be as harsh as that." A black haired male said, arms folded as he leaned on the wall.

"But you saw the results yourself. It was negative! It wasn't because of a shifter's blood! not even a real titan's blood!" The female brunette said.

"Tsk. Then what's wrong with him?" The black haired male said.

"I still don't know." The female brunette said.

-.-.-.-.-

"But I do know." A male, who was listening from the outside of the room, smirked as he went away.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Please review guys~! Suggestions for the fic are always free! I need help for this fic, too._**

* * *

_Kill._

_Kill them, Armin._

_They're the source of your pain._

_They never wanted you._

_They're just using you because of your intelligence!_

_Kill them._

_I'm a friend. You can depend on me. Not them!_

_Remember what they said? Remember what he said?_

_You're weak!_

_Well, not for me. You're powerful._

_Use this... use this to take revenge!_

**-.-.-**

Armin woke up with a start, feeling rather confused with what he just dreamt of.

Kill. Using. Revenge. Depend.

These words were repeating over and over in his clouded mind.

"Oi Armin." A deep voice had snapped Armin out of his thoughts.

"R-Reiner..." Armin said as he looked at the bigger blonde who was sitting at the bedside chair, Bertholdt hovering beside him. "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"Eren asked me and Bertholdt to look after you. He, Jean and Mikasa were called by the corporal for some updates of the upcoming mission to retake a part of Wall Maria." Reiner said with a small smile. It was warm and caring, Armin noted. Reiner was like Armin's older brother besides Eren. Jean, however, was special. Not as a brother, but as a lover.

"Wall Maria...?" Armin muttered though Bertholdt heard it. It was a bit overwhelming for Armin. Retaking Wall Maria.

He doesn't have a problem about it. He really did want to go back to Shiganshina. His home. His, Eren and Mikasa's home.

But retaking Wall Maria was how his grandfather died. The idea alone made him a bit empty. His grandfather... the only family he got when his parents left him for a journey outside the walls and never came back for they were brutally killed by those titans.

"We would be making a base at a certain part of Wall Maria. I don't know the details but that was what Levi-Heichou told us." Bertholdt said as he sat beside Armin. "How are you feeling, anyway?"

"'M fine." Armin said as he tried to remove the damp cloth from his forehead.

"Your fever dropped to a tolerable level five hours ago. You should be fine by tomorrow." Bertholdt said as he took the cloth from Armin's hands. It wasn't burning like the first time he touched it accidentally 2 days ago but at least the blonde's fever managed to drop at a reasonable level.

"But still, look at yourself. You still can't managed being awake for ten minutes." Reiner chuckled. "You need to rest Armin. The next mission is in two weeks."

_They're just using you because of your intelligence!_

'No... They're not...' Armin thought as he let his eyelids drop.

**-.-.-**

"Seriously Eren!" Jean said as he glared half-heartedly at the teen beside him. They were sitting next to each other at the meeting room with Mikasa sitting in front of Eren.

The room was still empty, since they were 2 hours early from the call time.

"Armin's worrying me too, Jean. Stop making such a fuse." Mikasa said with a deadpan voice.

"Who wouldn't be worried? It has been... four days since he got sick." Eren said with a small frown though Mikasa saw the hint of worry and anger in his eyes. She knew that Eren was angry at himself that he couldn't even though a single thing to help improve his friend's condition. "Armin's immune system improved greatly compared to his days as a kid. Though the sickness always him very hard when he gets sick."

"This is your first time to see him sick, right?" Mikasa asked with a slight interest directed on Jean.

"Aa." Jean said as he tighten his fists into a vert tight ball. "I know that he's the most frail person in the Scouting Legion though I didn't know that this could be very hard for him."

"It's a bit better than in the past Jean." Eren said, his face hidden by his hair. "I'm not trying to sound heartless with my words but I swear Jean, it was worse when we were still kids."

"Armin was an inch away from death just because of the flu that scattered in Shiganshina." Mikasa muttered. "He was staying over at our place so that Dr. Jeager can look after him. Armin didn't wake up for days. Even Dr. Jeager thought that Armin had slipped in a coma."

"But Armin woke up with a jerking motion, it was like a seizure. But it wasn't exactly a seizure. We tried talking to him but he won't respond even though his eyes were wide open. He was mumbling things and when my father leaned to hear what Armin was saying, that's when it hit my father. Armin was looking for his parents." Eren said with a sad look.

Jean was surprised. He didn't know that Armin had a harsh life as a child. He knew that these were just one of the things Armin had experienced, and there were still more.

He needed to see Armin, now.


End file.
